Un Snape Diferente (By Perla Shumajer)
by VainillaChocolate
Summary: Un fic de la famosa Badficker Perla Shumajer, somentado por mí. Pasen, lean, y ríanse.


**Un Snape Diferente**

_Autora: Perla Shumajer_

_Comentarios: VainillaChocolate_

_Un BadFic comentado_

**  
>Un Snape Diferente Capitulo 1:<br>**

En Howgarts era un dia cualquiera donde todo era lluvioso y esplangoso **(Es que ese día era muy cariñoso y empalagoso)**, los profesores daban sus clases normales a todas las casas. Pero ese dia, Severus Grigart Snape Prince mas conocido por: **(Ese doble punto se salta unas cuantas leyes ortográficas) **Severus Snape no se comportaba como un adulto y el hombre que es siempre, empezo a ser un bebe **(Eh, eh, eh. Para el carro que vas muy rápido) **y a comportarse como un bebe hacia 2 meses de para atrás **(Eing?)**, se quedaba en su despacho en compañia de Harry James Potter Evans mas conocido por: **(El doble punto no era necesario) **Harry Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy Black mas conocido por: **(No me hagas repetir lo mismo)** Draco Malfoy. Potter y Draco eran los niñeros los habian mandado a criar y a cuidar a Snape, pues el mismísimo **(Se dice mismísimo pero bueno…)** Director de Howgarts: Albus Dublemore **(1. La frase no tiene sentido. 2. DUMBLEDORE, Que dublemore ni que leches)**. Dublemore les pagaba a cada uno 3.000.000 millones de sickles y galeones cada semana por criar y cuidar a Snape **(Joder, pues se van a forrar)**. Ellos empezaron a ser niñeros hace 2 meses. Ese dia Potter y Draco les tocaba darle la comida, leerle cuentos y sacarlo a pasear a Snape en una cuna rodante. Snape se parecia un tonto y un bobo **(Tu sí que pareces una tonta y una boba a escribir así) **al ser llevabo por sus mismos estudiantes. Snape estaba durmiendo y se cayo de la cama, Snape apenas tenia de ropa puesta **(Presten atención que es MUY importante para la trama)**: Pañal de tela de color: Blanco, enterizo rojo y unas medias rojas con 2 serpientes de Slytherin. Snape se desperto sobresaltado y empezo a chillar y llorar. Habia dormido 3 horas. Potter tenia de ropa puesta: boxer gris, tunicas verdes oscuros, botas verdes oscuros y se hecho un desoborante **(Para los que no entendéis (que os comprendo), pone desodorante)** muy suave. La varita la tenia en el bolsillo donde la sentía **(Ok, he malpensado)**. Draco tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer morados, ropa fina de color. Negro, camisa y pantalon, botas negras, se peino y se hecho un desoborante **(Repito: Desodorante)** muy suave. Potter y Draco se asustaron y fueron a ver a Snape y lo encontaron en el suelo chillando y llorando. Potter dijo: Otra vez se volvio a caer Snape de la cama, por moverse tanto hasta no sabe donde cae y siempre es lo mismo, ¿verdad Draco?. Draco dijo: Si Harry **(¿Draco siendo bueno con Harry? Pero eh'to que eeeeeeeeeees?)**, tienes razon, estoy jarto **(Jarto. ¡JARTO! JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE ME HAGO CAQUI JAJAJAJAJA)** de esta rutina si Dublemore, tuviera la tencion (**Es atención, pero bien que podría ser tensión. Total, si no tiene sentido)** de volver a Snape a la normalidad volveria a ser el hombre adulto que es siempre no comportandose como un niño y un bebe. Potter y Draco han sido los mejores, verdaderos y excelentes amigos desde hace 2 meses** (JAJAJAJAJAJA DRACO Y HARRY COMO MEJORES AMIGOS JAJAJAJAJAJA)**. Potter respondio con seriedad: Tienes razon Draco, pero recuerda lo que dijo Dublemore que hasta que vuelva a la normalidad Snape volvera a ser el mismo de siempre y nosotros podemos renunciar y nos dara nuestro ultimo sueldo subido: 9.000.000 millones de sickles y galeones **(Más vale que se lo den a los niños pobres de la clase baja del mundo mágico, porque no sé qué van a hacer con tanto dinero)**, tener paciencia y esperanza. Draco dijo con rapidez: Si claro eso espero Harry, eso espero de corazon **(Jajaja es jrasiozo porke todoz zaven k ze dise korason. NO) **. Ellos fueron y alzaron entre los 2 a Snape y lo arrullaron hasta que Snape dejo de llorar y los miro con una mirada infantil. Snape dijo con voz de bebe: Draco, Harry, agu agu agu ta ta ta **(Lo he leído en voz alta y parece una canción. Y ahora tú también lo has hecho)**, quiero tetero con jugo de calabaza, pastel de chocolate **(No sé si es bueno darle un pastel a un bebe pero bueno…) **y despues demne un paseo con la cuna con ruedas por Howgarts y ver todo y sentir mis cabellos levantarse y sentir la brisa y aire **(Tu frase me ha llegado a la patata)**. Snape hizo burbujas de saliva y se las trago y eructo. Potter y Draco asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a darle su merienda de la tarde y despues le dieron una larga vuelta.

**¿Porque Snape se volvio Bebe? Capitulo 2:  
><strong>  
>Snape hacia 2 meses de para atras estaba en clase de pociones cuando el idiota y tonto <strong>(Claro que sí. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a llamar idiota y tonto a alguien aun haciendo fics que se saltan mil leyes de la gramática, la ortografía, y la física) <strong>de Neville Longbotoom como se sabe le tiene miedo y temor a Snape y habia hecho una locura que hizo añicos a las pociones y a Snape le dio las pociones por la cara y por todo el cuerpo **(Eso significa que habría más pociones. Entonces, por qué solo le afectó esa?) **. Esa pocion era: Crear una pocion de Bebe, ponerle en un tetero y darselo a un bebe para que se tranquilice **(Error 404 sentido not found)**. Snape se cayo al piso y ante la vista de todos se empezo a comportar como un bebe y niño, dejo de ser adulto y hombre pero seguia siendo muy grande para todos **(Pues yo pensaba que había rejuvenecido)**. Todos se rieron los unicos que no fueron: Potter y Draco **(Eh… sin comentarios)**. Desde ese dia fueron contratados por Albus Dublemore para que fueran los niñeros de Snape lo criaran y lo cuidaran.

**Snape en el callejon Kronutch: Capitulo 3:**

Pasaron los meses y 7 meses despues, tras ser un bebe y un niño comprtandose **(Computandose, volviéndose computadora (aunque yo digo ordenador) **como esta, Draco y Potter tras ser niñeros de Snape por: 9 meses **(Tras pasar esos 9 meses dio a luz a un hermoso niño (¿?))**. Un dia soleado y muy hermoso habia una primavera maravilloso. Snape estaba con Potter y Draco en su despacho. Era una tarde de sabado a las 2:00 pm de la tarde. Snape tenia de ropa puesta: Pañal de tela de color: amarillo, camisita de bebe de color: Morados, pantaloncitos con forma de zapato de bebe de color: Morados y lo peinaron **(Reto: Imaginad a Snape con el pelo limpio)**. Potter tenia de ropa puesta: Boxer crudo, chaqueta gris, se habia abotonado los 5 botones, bufanda gris, pantalon gris, medias rojas, zapatos rojos, se hecho un desoborante muy suave. Draco tenia de ropa puesta: Calzoncillos fuscia, camisa fuscia, pantaloneta amarilla, zandalias masculinas amarillas, se peino y se hecho un desoborante muy suave **(¿Por qué siempre se echan ''desoborante muy suave''? Ah, y no nos interesa la ropa interior de la gente)**. Potter y Draco se quedaron dormidos estaban cansados y llevan dormidos desde hace 1 hora **(Se quedan dormidos y llevan dormidos una hora. Joder que rápido pasa el tiempo)**. Snape estaba jugando con un jugete con su osito, Snape estaba aburrido y queria salir. Snape voto el osito al piso, cojio la varita magica de el, la guardo en su bolsillo, abrio la mesita y cojio 9.000.000 millones de sickles y galeones que eran las ganancias y el sueldo de Potter y Draco** (POZ TE ROBO)**. Se los guardo en su bolsillo. Snape cayo al piso y con sigilo gateo hasta que se salio del despacho siguio avanzando y vio a todos sus estudiantes y profesores avanzar y se perdio con todos ellos **(Pues yo veo a un profesor gateando en el cambio de clase y me llama bastante la atención)**, se salio de los terrenos de Howgarts hasta que fue al callejon Kronutch **(Se teletransportó (lo siento. Hace mucho que me leí los libros y no me acuerdo como se llamaba el tele transporte) **y demoro 2 horas en llegar hasta que llego y avanzo y vio unos escaparates de cerebros disecados y caraveras, entro y jugo con ellos **(Porque YOLO)**, nadie se dio cuenta de esto. En la noche a las 12:00 de la media noche, Potter y Draco se habian despertado de golpe habian buscado por todos lados a Snape y nada lo buscaron por el callejon Kronutch y lo encontraron durmiendo con un helado de chocolate en el rostro y una sonrisa. Potter y Draco lo recojieron y lo llevaron a Howgarts, lo acostaron en la cama de su despacho, lo taparon y vieron Tv **(Ok, me estoy riendo de lo de la tele. Pero todo ser que se haya leído los libros sabe que en el mundo mágico no hay electricidad, y televisión mucho menos)**.

**Snape vuelve a ser normal y a dejar de ser bebe y niño y vuelve ser adulto y hombre: Capitulo, ultimo y verdadero 4:**

Pasaron 3 años despues, Snape llevaba siendo Bebe 3 años **¿Y no crece?**, Potter y Draco cumplieron de ser niñeros 3 años. Un dia Snape tenia de ropa puesta: Pañal de tela de color: Gris, Enterizo crudo con un corazon, medias gris, zapatos gris y lo peinaron. Potter y Draco: tenian de ropa puesta: Potter: Boxer fuscia, Camisilla Blanca, camisa Blanca, pantalon morado, medias moradas, zapatos morados y se hecho un desoborante muy suave. Draco se puso de ropa: Boxer amarillos, tunicas amarillas y botas amarillas, se peino y se hecho un desoborante muy suave. **(Que guay, el gran final trata sobre descripciones de ropa)** Ese mismo dia paso algo que no lo esperaban Draco y Potter, vieron a Snape pararse ya como un adulto y hombre empezo a ser un hombre y adulto **(¡VIVA LA REDUNDANCIA!** y empezo hablar coherentemente, Snape se miro y dijo de repente con rabia y ira **(Cuando una palabra empieza por ''i'' o por ''hi'' no se pone y, se pone e. Ejemplo: Van a venir padres ****e**** hijos)** y una mirada peligrosa: Ustedes dos 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin por tratarme como un bebe y niño, ya soy hombre y adulto, me hacen el favor y largense **(Será lárguense, porque largense se lee como ''Larjense'')** aqui y no quieren que los vuelva a bajar puntos. Potter y Draco alegres se fueron y dejaron de ser niñeros y Dublemore les pago 9.000.000 millones de sickles y galeones por renunciar **(Muy bien, por dejar el trabajo te hacemos automáticamente rico)**. Snape se quito las ropas infantiles y las voto a la caneca de la basura, se baño en la tina y despues se seco se puso boxer amarillos, tunicas negras y botas negras y todo volvio a la normalidad.

Fin de la transmicion. **(FINAL DE ESTA OBRA DE ARTE)**


End file.
